Ao Maiden?
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: Remake dari episode 12 Traumend. OC Alert! Rosa Mystica Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo tidak pernah kembali karena mereka telah dikalahkan. Tetapi bagaimana jika seorang Maiden ciptaan putri Rozen merubahnya?


**Ao Maiden?**

**Summary :  
**Remake dari episode 12 Traumend. OC Alert! Rosa Mystica Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo tidak pernah kembali karena mereka telah dikalahkan. Tetapi bagaimana jika seorang Maiden ciptaan putri Rozen merubahnya?

**Disclaimer :  
**Rozen Maiden belongs to Peach-Pit  
Ao Maiden belongs to Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori

**Chara** :  
Souseiseki & Hina Ichigo

**A/N **:  
Yahoo minna~ Aori Hotori desu wa yo :3 Ini fic Rozen Maiden pertama Ao. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ya~ Ao cinta mati sama Souseiseki, jadi ga rela Souseiseki tetep mati karena Rosa Mystica-nya ada sama Laplace no Ma dan Kirakishou. (bener ga ya?) Disini OC Aori ada lagi XD (cek profile Ao kalo mau tau) Tapi namanya Ao ubah jadi Aori Rozen. Bukan Aori Hotori ataupun Aori Namikaze. Ada 'Ao Maiden', versi Rozen Maiden lain ciptaan Aori Rozen. Disini Aori Rozen jadi putri kedua Rozen lho! XD *dihajarmassa* Putri Rozen yang asli kan namanya Alice, tapi udah meninggal (kalo ga salah sih, makanya ada Alice Game kan?) Nah, disini Rozen punya putri bungsu, Aori. Enjoy minna~

* * *

"Jadi, Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo?"

"Aku harus bisa menerimanya mulai sekarang."

Jun membawa Shinku kembali ke rumahnya setelah kejadian hancurnya Barasuishou tersebut. Mereka bisa melihat tubuh Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo yang sudah tidak memiliki Rosa Mystica didudukkan oleh Nori di depan TV, untuk menonton Kun Kun Tantei. (Detective Kun-Kun) Suiseiseki tersenyum dan duduk di samping tubuh saudari kembarnya.

BRUKK!

"Eh?"

Jun, Nori, Shinku, dan Suiseiseki melihat ke asal suara itu. 3 boneka yang mirip dengan mereka, Rozen Maiden. Sepasang kembar dan satu lagi berbeda.

Salah satu anak kembar itu berambut _teal_ panjang diikat dua, matanya _emerald_, memakai gaun selutut warna _teal_ dengan kalung kupu-kupu _teal_, dan lambang kupu-kupu _teal_ di sisi kiri kepalanya, serta sayap kupu-kupu _teal_. (Teal : Hijau Tosca, rambut Hatsune Miku.)

Anak kembar lainnya berambut pink panjang digerai bebas, matanya _emerald_, memakai gaun selutut warna pink dengan kalung kupu-kupu _pink_, juga lambang kupu-kupu pink muda di sisi kiri kepalanya, serta sayap kupu-kupu _pink_.

Yang satu lagi berambut kecoklatan selengan dikuncir dua dengan permata merah marun, matanya hitam _onyx_, memakai _dress_ simpel berwarna hitam-putih (mirip gaun Chocolat dari Yumeiro Patissiere, tapi coklat jadi hitam dan merah jadi putih) Tidak seperti si kembar yang memiliki sayap kupu-kupu, sayapnya sedikit bulat berwarna putih. (Seperti Sweets Spirit YumePati)

"Siapa kalian desu?" tanya Suiseiseki.

"Kenapa kalian mirip Rozen Maiden? Aku yakin Rozen Maiden hanya ada 7." ucap Shinku.

Boneka berambut pink langsung menyahut, "Perkenalkan dulu diri kalian desu ne! Lalu kenapa 2 lain tidur?"

Boneka berambut _teal_ berkata pada kembarannya, "Kurasa mereka 'mati', 'Rika. Aku tidak bisa merasakan Rosa Mystica mereka."

Sedangkan boneka berambut kecoklatan itu mengatakan, "Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Okaa-sama."

"Kalian.. Tahu Rosa Mystica?" tanya Jun.

BLETAK!

"Jangan seenaknya bicara pada kami, _chibi-ningen_!" seru boneka berambut _teal_ setelah melempar sebuah.. Cahaya pink?

"Mi-mirip Suiseiseki-chan.." gumam Nori.

"Kembalilah ke sini, Esperanza." katanya dan cahaya itu kembali kepadanya.

"Ehem! Baiklah. _Watashi wa Shinku, godaime no Rozen Maiden_." (Rodens ke-5)

"_Suiseiseki desu, sandaime no Rozen Maiden_. Itu Souseiseki, kembaranku, Rozen Maiden ke-4. Dan itu Hina Ichigo, Rozen Maiden ke-6. Ya, Rosa Mystica mereka.. Sudah lenyap.." jawab Suiseiseki sedih. (Rodens ke-3)

Ketiganya saling berpandangan. "Err, baiklah. _Atashi wa Noriko, daiichi no Ao Maiden_." Ujar yang berambut _teal_. (Aku Noriko, Ao Maiden pertama)

"_Norika desu ne! Nidaime no Ao Maiden_! _To Noriko no futago no imouto_!" seru yang berambut pink. (Norika! Ao Maiden ke-2! Dan adik kembar Noriko!)

"_Watakushi wa Lait, sandaime no Ao Maiden._ Pencipta kami adalah Aori Rozen. Putri bungsu dari pencipta kalian, Rozen Ojii-sama." (Aku Lait, Ao Maiden ke-3)

"Putri bungsu Otou-sama?!"

"_Hai desu ne_. Kami diutus Okaa-sama kesini untuk memastikan keadaan dua Rozen Maiden yang katanya kehilangan Rosa Mystica mereka."

Noriko, Norika, dan Lait melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo. Tangan Norika terulur dan cahaya keluar dari tangannya. "Periksa mereka, Papilon desu ne." kata Norika.

Cahaya berwarna _teal_ tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Souseiseki, kemudian tubuh Souseiseki bergerak dan.. Souseiseki bangun? "S-SOUSEISEKI!" seru Suiseiseki sambil memeluk Souseiseki.

"Masuklah, Esperanza." ujar Noriko, lalu cahaya pink memasuki tubuh Hina Ichigo dan ia bangun.

"HINA-CHAN!" seru Nori sambil memeluknya.

"K-kenapa bisa?" tanya Shinku terkejut.

Lait tersenyum sedih. "Itu bukan nyawa mereka. Mereka hanya bisa hidup sesaat, sampai Esperanza dan Papilon keluar. Esperanza dan Papilon hanya memeriksa sesaat, sebelum mereka keluar lagi. Mereka sama seperti Holie-mu, tapi mereka mirip Rosa Mystica."

"Suiseiseki.. Kenapa.. Aku bisa disini?" tanya Souseiseki pelan.

Suiseiseki menceritakan yang ia dengar, lalu Souseiseki tersenyum kecil. "_Sou ka_.. _Yoroshiku_, Noriko, Norika, Lait. Jadi, yang di tubuhku ini spirit Norika, Papilon? Bukan Rosa Mystica-ku?"

"Bukan desu ne. _Gomenasai_, Souseiseki desu ne." ujar Norika pelan.

"Jadi begitu na no~ Yang ditubuh Hina ini Esperanza-nya Noriko-san ya?" tanya Hina Ichigo. Noriko mengangguk pelan.

"Waktu kalian sadar tinggal semenit lagi. Kami janji kami akan mendapatkan Rosa Mystica kalian, dan kalian akan hidup lagi. Sebentar lagi Esperanza dan Papilon akan keluar. Ada yang mau kalian ucapkan?"

Souseiseki memeluk Suiseiseki. "Tetaplah kuat, Suiseiseki. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, aku janji. Meski tidak dalam wujud ini." ujar Souseiseki. Suiseiseki terisak.

"Hina tidak ada pesan na no~ Tapi kalian akan mengambil Rosa Mystica kami? Caranya bagaimana na no?"

"_Himitsu desu ne_!" Dan tepat saat itu, tubuh Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo lunglai dan akhirnya cahaya berwana _teal_ keluar dari tubuh Souseiseki, sedangkan cahaya pink keluar dari tubuh Hina Ichigo. (Rahasia!)

"_Doou_, Esperanza?"

"_Sou? Hai._"

"Shinku, Suiseiseki, panggil Rozen Maiden ke-2 dan pertama. Ajak mereka pergi bersama kami." kata Lait.

"Kalau Kanaria, aku masih yakin. Tapi kau yakin mau memanggil Suigintou?" tanya Shinku.

"_Daiichi no Rozen Maiden, Suigintou. Atashi mo onaji, daiichi no Ao Maiden. Tashika ni, atashi-tachi wa onaji no kimachi ga naru_. _Daiichi ga_." kata Noriko. (Rozen Maiden pertama, Suigintou. Aku juga sama, Ao Maiden Pertama. Aku yakin, kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sebagai yang pertama.)

"Jun-kun juga ikut ya desu ne." ujar Norika.

Mereka pergi melalui cermin, dan sampai di rumah Kanaria. Mereka menjelaskan semuanya, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Megu, medium Suigintou dirawat.

* * *

"Suigintou, Rozen Maiden pertama." ujar Noriko sambil bersender di jendela.

"S-Siapa kau?!"

"Ikut aku menemui Laplace no Ma untuk mengambil kembali Rosa Mystica milik Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo."

"Cih, aku tidak tau kau siapa, tapi itu bukan urusanku lagi. Otou-sama mengatakan kami tidak perlu saling berebut Rosa Mystica untuk menjadi Alice." kata Suigintou dingin.

Esperanza berputar di tangan Noriko dan membentuk sebuah tongkat biru dengan bunga sakura di kedua ujungnya. "_Freiheit Angriff._" gumam Noriko sambil menodongkan tongkat biru itu ke arah Megu yang tertidur. Detak jantung Megu yang tadinya lemah, menjadi normal kembali. Suigintou menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, asalkan kau mau membantuku mengambil Rosa Mystica mereka."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suigintou setuju dan ikut dengan Noriko, Norika, Lait, Kanaria, Shinku, Suiseiseki, dan juga Jun. Kedelapannya pergi ke N-Field untuk mencari Laplace no Ma.

* * *

Mereka berhasil menemukan Laplace no Ma dan dua buah Rosa Mystica yang mereka yakini sebagai Rosa Mystica milik Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo.

"Esperanza!"

"Papilon!"

"Holie!"

"Sui Dream!"

"Pichikato!"

"MeiMei!"

Bersamaan, mereka menyerang Laplace no Ma. Tapi Lait hanya diam. "L-Lait? Kau tidak membantu mereka?" tanya Jun bingung sambil terus menyalurkan energinya pada Shinku dan Suiseiseki.

Lait tepat diam sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengeluarkan cahaya kecil berwarna pelangi. "Arc-En, kau siap?" tanya Lait pelan. Spirit Lait, Arc-En bergerak naik turun.

Mereka menyaksikan pertarungan 4 Rodens+2 Aodens melawan Laplace no Ma, yang ternyata masih mudah diatasi Laplace. "Ne, Arc-En, aku akan kehilangan Rosa Mystica-ku lho. Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Lait lagi. Arc-En sempat terhenti, lalu seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada Lait.

Lait tertawa. "_Arigatou_, Arc-En. Ayo kita lakukan."

"_Mortal Arco Iris_!" seru Lait. Arc-En membesar, lalu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan berwarna mejikuhibiniu yang menerpa Laplace, serta sebuah permata pink keunguan yang memiliki gradasi indah, yang Noriko dan Norika kenali sebagai.. Rosa Mystica Lait.

Laplace menghilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya Rosa Mystica Lait, tetapi dua Rosa Mystica yang tadi dipegang Laplace terbang ke arah mereka. Noriko dan Norika langsung terbang ke arah Lait tanpa bersuara, lalu memeluknya dalam diam. Arc-En yang mulai pudar menjelaskan semuanya pada Noriko dan Norika, lalu terbagi dua dan bersatu dengan kedua Rosa Mystica itu.

"K-Kita mendapatkannya! Rosa Mystica Souseiseki dan Chibi-Ichigo desu!" seru Suiseiseki senang sambil menggenggam Rosa Mystica Souseiseki. Milik Hina Ichigo ada bersama Kanaria.

"_Arigatou_, Lait- Eh?" Shinku heran melihat Lait yang terbaring tenang.

"Lait-chan.. Menggunakan Rosa Mystica-nya desu ne.. Dia menggunakannya untuk mengeluarkan _Mortal Arco Iris_ desu ne, yang mengakibatkan Rosa Mystica-nya hancur demi kedua Rosa Mystica itu desu ne.."

Para Rodens dan Jun terperangah. Kemudian Lait dan Norika menghilang, menyisakan Noriko. "Tidak apa. Okaa-sama sudah memastikan hal ini dan kami sudah pasrah. Suigintou, ayo ke tempat Megu. Aku akan menyembuhkannya." ajak Noriko. Mereka hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Noriko.

"_Vida_." gumam Noriko sambil mengulurkan tongkat biru-nya ke arah Megu, dan dalam sekejap wajah pucat Megu berubah menjadi segar.

"Saat dokter memeriksanya nanti, ia sudah sembuh. Aku pergi dulu ya. Ayo, Esperanza!" dan Noriko menghilang.

Kanaria pulang karena dipanggil, Suigintou menemani medium-nya. Shinku, Suiseiseki, dan Jun pulang ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Perlahan, Suiseiseki melepas Rosa Mystica Souseiseki yang langsung masuk ke tubuh Souseiseki. Begitupula Shinku. Mata Souseiseki dan Hina Ichigo terbuka, lalu Suiseiseki langsung memeluk Souseiseki. Begitula Jun pada Hina Ichigo.

"S-SOUSEISEKIIIIIII!" seru Shinku sambil menangis.

"Suiseiseki.." Souseiseki memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil balas memeluk kakak kembarnya itu. "_Tadaima_, Suiseiseki.."

**Owari**

Fine! Ao tau ini fic ngaco! DX

Tapi Ao pingin banget bikin fic ini! Banget banget banget! Souseiseki~ Ao ga tahan liat kamu mati~ DX

RnR ya? Maaf kalo ada typo. Ini ngerjainnya cuma setengah jam sih.


End file.
